


"Try to stay quiet, understand?"

by littlecakes



Series: 101 Smut Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Prompto and Noctis share a stolen moment of intimacy.





	"Try to stay quiet, understand?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



> Thanks to the ever-darling Xylianna for requesting <3

“Gladio, if you don’t stop kicking my seat…” Prompto groans.

“What, pipsqueak? What are you gonna do to me?” Gladio heckles, pushing the toe of his boot into the back of the blonde’s seat.

“I’m gonna show Noctis those pictures you asked me to take!”

“You wouldn’t fucking  _ dare _ .”

“Try me! Kick my seat again.”

“Boys. Would you please settle down?” Ignis sighs, sounding utterly exasperated. Noctis watches as the tactician’s gloved fingers drum anxiously on the steering wheel of the Regalia. He’s obviously upset, which in turn makes Noctis upset. Ignis has been driving all day from the ruins of their old home to Lestallum so they can show Vyv the best of their shots. Despite the other three asking about breaks at rest stops, they’d been in the car all day.  _ He doesn’t deserve this bullshit _ , Noctis thinks.

“Shut up... gods,” Noctis hisses. “You two fight like children.”

“Look who’s talking.” Gladio sneers. “You saying we act like children…”

The Regalia’s wheels are suddenly shrieking as the car slides nearly horizontally. Noctis feels his body slide across the rear seat and into Gladio’s side as Ignis pulls off the most terrifying U-turn any of them have ever seen in their entire life. He can smell the burning rubber as Ignis races back the same way they’d came, the sun setting deep below the horizon behind them.

Noctis leans between the two front seats to talk to Ignis, who’s gripping the wheel so tightly Noct is sure that there’s white knuckles under those gloves. “What the hell, Specs? Where are we going?”

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis breathes deeply, probably in an attempt to return to his normal cool composure. “It’s obvious there’s been a strain on us all,” he says. “Between dealing with what’s happened at the Disc, nonstop hunting, and seeing our city’s ruins once again… It’s time we took a break. I’m returning to Old Lestallum. We can stay at the motel there for the night.”

“Yes! A hotel! And a shower… Gods, hot water. I can’t wait,” Prompto says, leaning back in his seat with a smile.

“Leave it to Iggy to know what to do,” Gladio says. Even he’s grinning.

Noctis sighs in relief. He’s not about to argue; it’s been days since they’ve slept in actual beds and not on the cold slab of a Haven. Noct is starting to feel it, especially in his old injury. He keeps his mouth shut, though, knowing that the mood could easily go sour again.

They all seem to be well aware of the rising tension in the car. The ride back to Old Lestallum is completely silent, save for the tiny click of a button as Prompto cycles through the day’s photographs and the wayward giggle one particularly funny photo draws from the blonde. A smile crosses his lips as Noctis drinks up the sound of that laugh.

The Regalia’s not even parked before Gladio’s vaulting over the side and walking up to the motel’s reception desk. Ignis tails him as soon as the engine shudders to a stop, surely to have words with the shield about how jumping out of a moving vehicle isn’t his best idea. Noctis can see it in the way he stalks him like a coeurl. His posture is more than intimidating.

It’s nice not to be on the receiving of that for once.

Prompto’s still sitting in the Regalia. The faux hawk he sports is drooping, much like the rest of him. Noctis observes quietly as Prompto sighs, his body sagging into the Regalia’s bucket seat. Scrambling over the console, Noctis plops down in the still-warm driver’s seat.

He doesn’t say anything; what he wants to say and what he will say are probably totally different and won’t set the mood the way he wants it to. Instead, he sets a gloved hand in Prompto’s. The gunner, whose eyes are still shut, smiles. His fingers curl around the palm of Noctis’s hand, giving it the gentlest of squeezes. Another sigh ripples through him and it’s slightly shaky.

“I’m just tired, don’t worry about me,” Prompto says, his lavender eyes peeking out from behind his lashes at Noctis.

Noctis gives him a pointed look. “Uh-huh,” he says, but what he really means is,  _ go on _ .

Prompto shakes his head weakly and chuckles. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. I guess it’s just so hard to see it, y’know? Insomnia. I shouldn’t say we won’t ever go back, because we will, probably, but it’s never gonna be the same, y’know?”

Noctis gives him a bittersweet smile. “I know, Prom.”

“Just takes a lot outta me.” That sweet face, which is usually so happy and vivacious, is dripping with melancholy. The dark circles under his eyes are like a warning flag; Noctis knows how in his own head Prompto can get.

Noctis snakes his free hand through blonde locks and pulls Prompto in close, kissing his soft, freckled cheek. “Let’s get some food in you and maybe a game of King’s Knight… might make you feel a little better.”

“Right. Thanks, Noct.”

The two approach the others to find out that there’s only one room available for the night. How Old Lestallum -full of nothing and old things- is so popular is a mystery to Noctis. This is the last place he’d want to spend the night. He’s here, though, so he might as well make the most of it.

Gladio and Ignis walk ahead of them, hand in hand, until they reach the room. Jealousy seeps into Noct’s heart like water into paper. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that Ignis gets to be in a relationship that he chooses to be in, blissful and optimistic, while Noctis is already tied to someone he would never choose for himself. Luna is a friend at best, one that he treasures and intends to keep that way.

Prompto’s tense too. Noctis can feel it radiating from him like warmth from the sun. Those violet eyes are fixed on the floor ahead as he follows alongside Noctis. He can’t help but wonder what he’s thinking about. Noctis wonders if Prompto is lamenting the secrecy of their relationship as much as he is right now.

It’s not that he wants to hold Prompto’s hand while they walk down the street. It’s not that he wants to be able to kiss him while they share a dinner in one of the open restaurants in Lestallum. All Noctis wants is to love him unabashedly and wholly, no matter who sees or knows. He wants everyone to know that Prompto is special enough to fully demand a King’s attention, because he is.

Thank the gods there’s two queen beds in the room, because he isn’t in the mood to share. He isn’t in the mood to be with anyone but Prompto right now. Noctis is tired, plain and simple. He doesn’t want to be king tonight.

Ignis makes a peppery daggerquill rice, per Prompto’s request. It seems almost effortless, the way he moves about in the small kitchen space of their hotel suite. Ignis’s skill is impressive and the result is wonderful. Even Noctis can’t help but clean his plate. Prompto looks a little less despondent now as the four settle in for a quiet night. 

Gladio and Ignis are curled up together, reading their respective books in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Gladio’s leaning against a massive pile of pillows with his knees up as a prop for the massive romance novel he’s holding against them. Ignis is using Gladio’s stomach as a pillow, curled against his side while he reads the news on his phone.

Even more jealousy ebbs from within at the sight. It comes in like the tide on a full moon; whole and unrelenting. Noctis rolls away from them, holding his phone so close to his face that he knows Ignis would complain about it if he could see it. Damaging his own eyesight is a pleasant little subterfuge, as self-destructive as it may be.

It’s not long before Gladio and Ignis go to change out of their fatigues and get ready for bed. A pointed look from his advisor tells Noctis they may as well get ready for bed, too. Prompto and Noctis slink into the bathroom, claiming to brush their teeth, but really taking the moment to explore one another’s mouths with their tongues and grope every inch of flesh they can get their hands on in the minute of solace they have to themselves. A mouthful of listerine each gives the impression that they’ve performed the necessary task.

Gladio and Ignis are already in bed, slotted together like puzzle pieces under the scratchy motel blanket. Ignis runs his fingers through Gladio’s hair as he murmurs sweet nothings under his breath. Noctis wonders what it’s like to so openly express love to another person and feels nothing but frustration.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Prompto says, tossing his phone onto the pillow and grabbing his pajamas.

“Keep it down in there,” Gladio mutters between kisses pressed to Ignis’s waiting lips.

“Right,” Prompto says, looking at Noctis. With the most subtle twitch of his eyebrow, he takes a bottle of lube out of his backpack and rolls it into the t-shirt he’s holding. The blonde gives him another knowing smile before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Noctis lays there waiting with a hardness growing between his legs in anticipation.

Noctis’s head whips around to look at his companions. He can already hear the gentle snores Gladio makes when he sleeps on his back. Ignis’s phone is still clutched between his fingers, though the screen’s long gone dark. Perfect. The sound of water pummeling tile is his signal that it’s time.

Noctis sheds his clothes before entering the bathroom. The air in here’s already thick with moisture; Prompto enjoys a punishingly hot shower, one that leaves his freckled skin pink and sensitive. Noctis can’t deny himself this brief moment of voyeurism, peeking at Prompto through the gap between the shower curtain and the wall. Just the sight of the dimples set low in Prompto’s back, just above his ass, sends a jolt through him that makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Hey,” Noctis whispers, stepping into the shower.

Prompto turns around and wraps his arms around Noctis’s neck. “Hey yourself.”

Their lips meet in a kiss that’s heady and impatient. Moments like these are so hard to come by, and for once their naked bodies are pressed together in a safe space, rather than against the side of a Haven. The extra sense of safety makes Prompto just a little more bold; the blonde pushes his tongue into Noctis’s mouth and his hands are already on his ass.

“Want you so bad,” Prompto mutters against the raven-colored hair that drapes over Noctis’s ear. The words are so simple, but they’re enough to send a shiver down his spine straight to the heat growing between his legs. 

Noctis pulls Prompto’s face in for a hungry kiss. He’s so fucking desperate for a moment where nothing else matters, where he doesn’t have to think about what’s going to happen, or worry about the sake of a kingdom that’s already falling apart. He just wants Prompto buried deep within him, making him feel like he’s more than just a man with a tragic future.

A gentle touch to his engorged member makes Prompto moan under his breath. Noctis wishes he could hear more; one day, he and Prompto can cry out each other’s names in an an untamed ecstasy that neither of them will forget.

One day.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” he whispers. Prompto purses his lips and nods as he ruts into Noctis’ hip. The prince invites the contact, gripping Prompto’s thigh and pulling it into him. Noctis kisses him, once on his mouth and again on his neck. There’s an ache, a want to sink his teeth into that silky, freckled skin. A minute feels like a moment, and Noctis knows it’s already been too long.

“Guess we should get to it,” Prompto says. There’s an air of sadness to his voice. They both know sticking around in the shower is only asking for trouble. If Gladio or Ignis were to find them like this, they’d never hear the end of it, and Noctis doesn’t want to risk Gladio threatening to send Prompto back to Lestallum with the rest of the refugees.

“I love you,” Noctis says, touching Prompto’s cheek, trying to bring him back to reality. “Always.”

“I know,” Prompto replies, drawing Noctis in for another kiss. “Love you too, Noct.”

Prompto turns him around so he’s facing the shower wall and traces his fingers over the scar tissue that’s etched across his back in a macabre tattoo. He carefully kisses along its length as his fingers find their way to Noctis’s chest and grasp at his nipples, twisting and pinching until they’re erect and Noctis is murmuring his name.

Prompto worships every inch of Noctis with his mouth and tongue. There used to be a time when Noctis protested the act. He didn’t deserve it, didn’t need the extra attention... That is, until Prompto begged for it, wanting for nothing more than to lavish Noctis with all the love he had to offer.

Who is he not to accept it?

Instead of protesting, he reaches around behind him and wraps his fingers around Prompto’s cock. Long, teasing strokes, punctuated by short, strong ones, are repeated until Noctis can feel his lover’s body shaking as it leans against him. Noctis wishes he could tease Prompto like this until his orgasm spills over his back, marking Noctis like he was his. Prompto’s already knuckle-deep in Noctis, scissoring and stretching his entrance while desperately thrusting into Noct’s hand.

“Now, please,” Noctis whispers commandingly. It’s not that he has to ask; he’s pretty sure Prompto would find his way inside him eventually, but Noctis is growing impatient.  Prompto presses him into the shower wall with one hand, the other pulling his hips closer. The porcelain tile is chilly against his chest and cheek. Noctis splays a hand on it to steady himself while Prompto slips his fingers out and reaches for the lube sitting on the shower shelf.

The feeling of Prompto’s cock probing at that ring of muscles makes him quiver. Noctis rocks his hips back into it and the tip slips just inside of his tight heat. “Noctis,” the blonde gasps, sinking his fingers into Noctis’s pale skin. The water colliding with the tiled floor of the shower barely muffles his voice.

“You’re incredible, Prom,” Noctis pants under his breath. “But be quiet, babe.”

“Turn around, I wanna see you,” Prompto whispers, pulling out and tugging at Noctis’s arm. “Wanna kiss you.”

Noctis smiles at him as his lover pushes him back against the shower wall. It’s warmed now thanks to his body heat, and Noctis slides against it as Prompto lifts the prince’s leg over his elbow. He pushes his erection into him slowly, carefully, so as to avoid the groan that’s hovering behind his lips. Noctis clings to Prompto tightly, his wet skin soft and supple under his fingers. A loving, needy kiss is shared between swollen lips.

Prompto starts to gyrate his hips, thrusting into Noctis’s heat with deliberate movement. The pace is so painstakingly slow that it makes Noctis shudder with pleasure as Prompto’s tip drags slowly over the bundle of nerves hiding deep within. Prompto’s violet irises hide behind dark, huge pupils that are locked onto Noctis’s and he stares like the prince is the only thing in the world. It makes Noctis’s heart thump with bittersweet joy.

The pace picks up little by little until Prompto’s got both of Noctis’s knees over his arms and he’s pinning him against the shower wall. Hot water cascades down their bodies in the tiny space and it’s warming and welcoming. Noctis feels the pleasure intensifying within himself and drags his nails down Prompto’s back.  _ Don’t stop, please don’t stop _ , each red streak down his freckled skin seems to say.

His partner responds to the signal with gusto, thrusting so deeply into Noctis that their flesh is slapping together and his wet skin is sticking to the shower wall. Prompto bites his lip and closes his eyes; Noctis can tell he’s riding that sweet, fine line between pleasure and climax. He wants Prompto to fill him up, to make him his like he always does.

Noctis begins to stroke himself in time with Prompto’s thrusts. That hazy pleasure that’s been building in his guts is crystal clear now and hovering at the edge of his mind. Prompto gasps as Noctis rocks into his thrust, a smile gracing those beautiful, full lips that makes Noctis wish this moment could last forever instead of the few, short minutes they’ll share together in the shower tonight.

“So good, baby,” Noctis pants in his ear. “Come with me?”

“Nnngh, Noct,” Prompto moans, his hips beginning their erratic thrusting Noctis knows is the beginning of the end. He’s right there with him, chasing that ecstasy with his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking ever faster. Prompto whimpers and presses his mouth to the crook of Noctis’s neck to muffle his cries of ecstasy as he comes, buried deep inside his prince. The sensation of Prompto’s orgasm spilling inside of him pushes him over the edge. Noctis bites his lip until he can taste copper, his seed flowing over the top of his fist.

Prompto releases Noctis from his hold with what little composure he has left before slumping against him. They’ve been in the shower so long the water’s gone tepid. It helps them escape the hold of pleasure that’s gripping both of their minds enough to think clearly. Prompto grabs the washcloth hanging from a hook and gently cleans Noctis of any evidence before turning off the water.

Noctis dries, dresses, and creeps out of the bathroom. The light coming from under the bathroom door dimly illuminates his companion’s sleeping forms in their bed. He feels a sense of guilt as he crawls into bed and waits for Prompto to join him; guilt for hiding his relationship with the blonde and lying to his friends when he knows they all deserve better. It’s selfish, what he’s doing, but he can’t help it.

The light turns off in the bathroom and Noctis feels the mattress sag as Prompto crawls into bed with him. There’s no hesitation as Prompto pulls him into his arms, clutching him against his chest and holding him tight. The comfort Noctis finds in Prompto’s arms is almost as important as the love he finds there, too, if not more so. There’s something about the way they just  _ are; _ Prompto knows there’s so much more to Noctis than his royal blood, and Noctis in turns finds every facet of Prompto and thrusts it in his face, determined to prove to the blonde that he’s everything.

Someday, if he’s lucky, Noctis will be able to convince him. For now, they’ll lay together and find the solace they both need in each other’s embrace.


End file.
